carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:2013 IWO Games
Proposed list of sports This is not yet finalised. All events are for men and women separately. *Aquatics **Freestyle: 100m, 800m **Breaststroke: 50m, 200m **Backstroke: 100m **Butterfly: 100m **Diving: 10m (platform), 3m (springboard) *Athletics **100m hurdles **800m run **20000m run (half marathon) **High jump **Long jump **Pole vault **Discus throw **Javelin throw *Basketball *Boules *Cycling **Road race *Fencing *Football *Gymnastics (artistic) *Judo *Rugby (sevens) *Skiing **Downhill *Tennis (hard surface) *Triathlon *Volleyball **Beach This list is great Oos. Should we run it over in Lovia too, or get the others to see this page. HORTON11: • 20:03, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Football For football, it will be a league and a final for the two top teams. Granero (talk) 17:07, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :List of countries: Libertas, Lovia, Brunant, Inselöarna, Mäöres, and SA. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:08, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Granero's in charge. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:20, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Harvia is also in. This was decided earlier. Add Pintona and we can make 8 what will make a knockout competition. Happy65 17:32, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::But that would only mean three games per team, which is little. HORTON11: • 20:05, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Maybe two poules/groups of four teams each and a championship bracket plus a consolation bracket after, giving 5 games per team? 77topaz (talk) 22:56, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok everyone, there will be for the start 2 groups and 4 team's in every group. The best 2 teams will pass every group, so that is 4 teams that will play 2 semifinals. There is going to be a 5th place game and a 7th place of the other teams, 1 game of 3rd place and 1 final. So for the total, 18 games. Granero (talk) 02:43, December 28, 2012 (UTC) so it's 16 Cycling 1-5 cyclists per country. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:17, December 27, 2012 (UTC) 8 per country. Wabba The I (talk) 12:34, December 28, 2012 (UTC) 8 is too much. 1-5 is a good range. HORTON11: • 17:22, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Than 5. Wabba The I (talk) 20:37, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Athletics and Aquatics Events were reduced arbitrarily, so many of the most important events there are missing. Mind if I add some back? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:09, December 27, 2012 (UTC) We really don't need so many. It'll be a pain to organize so many similar events. HORTON11: • 21:13, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, yes, but the current ones are a bit strange. And I thought Oos wanted racewalking? :P Anyway, I simplified the swimming a bit, but I decided it's better to have all the big events for athletics. Athletes will probably any of these four sets: 100, 200, 400 (short), 800, 1500 (medium), 5000, 10000 (long), or 20000, 40000 (endurance), so only 4 sets plus some exceptions will be needed. Also, we should leave field uncut. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:26, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Proposed: *Aquatics **Freestyle: 100m, 400m, 2000m **Breaststroke: 100m, 400m **Backstroke: 100m, 400m **Butterfly: 100m **Diving: 10m platform, 3m springboard *Athletics **100m hurdles **100m dash **200m dash **400m hurdles **400m run **800m run **1500m run **5000m run **10000m run **20000m run (metric half marathon) **40000m run (metric marathon) **20000m walk **40000m walk **High jump **Triple jump **Long jump **Pole vault **Discus throw **Hammer throw **Javelin throw **Shot put Why do we need fifty thousand running events... And I still don't know what shot put and dash are... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:02, December 28, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, we really don't need that much. Maybe a few sprinting events, one hurdles, a couple of longer-distance races and a few other athletics events. HORTON11: • 17:24, December 28, 2012 (UTC) : Shot put is kogelstoten and dash is just a sprint. 77topaz (talk) 20:10, December 28, 2012 (UTC) As I said: There are really only seven or so groups of athletics events, and athletes will do one of the groups: Short, Medium, Long, Endurance, Walk, Throw, Jump. The old version had exactly the same groups except Walk (and I guess Long?). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:36, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey we should continue with this games, they look good now. Can't we get rid of some boring sports like boules or fenvcing or judo? How cna we even judge or score them,? I like the others but maybe less athletic sports from the second lisy. Also, what else happened aroud here when I was gone, apart from that the prime minister risigned.MMunson (talk) 04:28, December 30, 2012 (UTC) No prime minister resigned. :P And bolas is an exhibition sport because it is Brunant's national sport, and I don't see what's particularly "boring" about the other ones. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:43, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Lists of athletes Perhaps it would be a good idea to begin lists of athletes in each wikicountry: I started with a list of Mäöreser male participants here. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:48, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I think so. Where would we post a definitive list. HORTON11: • 13:34, January 17, 2013 (UTC) In the host country (Brunant), but that's for later concern I think. For now, the participating countries should create their lists on their own wikis. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:05, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm working on the women's volleyball team now. So have we decided on which sports list yet? HORTON11: • 14:12, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I thought we'd take Time's list. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:23, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok then, we should put it on the main page and make it official (or even have a small vote). HORTON11: • 14:28, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:31, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Great. HORTON11: • 14:35, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Unofficial vote Unofficial vote for TimeMaster's list. HORTON11: • 14:35, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Pro * HORTON11: • 14:35, January 17, 2013 (UTC) * --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:39, January 17, 2013 (UTC) * Happy65 17:59, January 17, 2013 (UTC) * Wabba The I (talk) 18:03, January 17, 2013 (UTC) * Contra * Neutral/comments Passed by 4/6 of the active community (George and Granero didn't vote) and 4/4 of the usual voting community. Happy65 18:07, January 17, 2013 (UTC)